


Cool Wind

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 11Prompt: crisp fall airSimon surprises Baz and is serenaded.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Cool Wind

**Author's Note:**

> this is my shortest one yet lmao sorry I've been so so busy today (but I do think it's tender so)
> 
> prompt from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr!

Baz’s left hand curls lightly around the neck of the instrument, and he runs his right hand over the base of the bow and wraps his hand around it, lifting it so it rests gently against the strings of the violin. The slightest sound comes from the light slide of the bow against the highest string. 

There’s a loud tap at the window and Baz gets scared out of his concentration. He sighs dramatically (for the benefit of no one - he’s alone in his childhood bedroom) and sets down his violin and bow to go to the window. 

He pushes it open with some difficulty as it hasn’t been unlatched in months, but once it’s open, Baz gapes at the sight that awaits him.

“Snow,” he says. 

Simon Snow is standing very precariously on the ledge just outside Baz’s window, his wings flapping in order to keep himself balanced. The cool wind rushes in past Simon and Baz shudders. 

“Hello,” Simon says, bashfully ducking his head. He puts his hands just inside the window frame so he can hold himself up. 

“Did you need something?” Baz asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Simon bites at his bottom lip and looks away from Baz. “Missed you,” he explains. 

Baz can’t help but smile. “I’ve been gone for two hours,” he says, stifling the impulse to roll his eyes. 

“I know,” Simon says, his tail whipping in agitation. “I left right after you did.” 

“You flew all the way here?” Baz asks, incredulous. 

Simon nods and lets go of the ledge so he can fly away from the window and hover a good few meters away from Baz. Baz leans forward out of the window and watches as Simon’s wings hold him up with powerful beats. 

“Well, won’t you come inside?” Baz calls to Simon. 

Simon shrugs. “I don’t know,” he calls back. “Will you play your violin if I come inside?” 

Baz purses his lips. “Likely not.” 

“Then I’m staying out here,” Simon practically yells. “Play me something!” 

Baz opens his mouth to argue but his infernal boyfriend has already started to fly up and away from Baz, forming an admittedly beautiful and graceful loop in the air before returning to his place just outside of Baz’s reach. 

“My wings are tired, Baz,” Simon whines playfully. “Play me something so I can come inside.” 

Baz rolls his eyes but obliges, stepping back to grab a hold of his violin and bow again, standing at the window and setting the instrument against his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and begins to play. 

Simon’s completely still aside from his wings flapping occasionally to keep airborne. He closes his eyes and listens, the cool breeze ruffling his hair.

The wind whips the sound from Baz’s instrument through the window and to Simon, who smiles through the whole piece. It’s getting to be late in the evening so the setting sun shines just behind Simon and Baz smiles at him while he plays. It’s soft and not too loud so Simon naturally drifts closer. 

When Baz finishes playing, ending with a flourishing last note, Simon’s leaning against the window sill, eyes still closed and a content smile playing over his lips. 

“Planning on coming inside now?” Baz asks, setting down the violin on his desk. 

Simon shrugs. “Only if you play me another one.”

Baz nods. “Fine. Come here.”


End file.
